


A Real Kiss

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Kiss

## A Real Kiss

by Sarah St Ives

* * *

A Real Kiss  
by Sarah Saint Ives 

Blair Sandburg yawned and wriggled in discomfort. I need to go again, Jim. he groaned, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the passenger door. 

Jim Ellison took another sip of his coffee, which was now cold and strong. Without so much as a flinch, he nodded curtly. Right there behind that bush. I dont want you too far away in case that son of a bitch ever makes a move. 

Stakeouts are a real drag, man. Blair complained, climbing down from the vehicle. 

The trip behind the bush took less than two minutes, but Jim hastened him back into the truck with a sharp tone. Come on, Sandburg! Move your ass! 

With a sigh, Blair fell back into the seat and locked his door. I didnt take that long. I dont believe your impatience! 

Weve been on this stakeout for two days without a break now and you dont understand my impatience? 

His wide blue eyes darted from Jims questioning face to the floorboard, then to the window. Well, I do understand. I just wish it was over. When is that guy gonna come out of there? Those gates have been locked ever since we got here. 

Im moving closer. Jim decided. He started the truck and put it in gear, pulled forward without headlights. Very close to the gates, he stopped and turned off the engine. He turned on his Sentinel hearing, trained it toward the house across the expansive lawn hidden behind the metal gates. 

"Jim, it's the coffee. You drank too much. We've been here for almost forty eight hours and suddenly you can't wait another minute....can't even give me time to pee." 

Jim held up a hand. "Shh! I hear something!" 

Blair fell silent, watched him closely as he listened. Minutes went by, and inside the gates, headlights suddenly brightened a path straight to them. "Jim! They can see us here!" The young man was ready to duck beneath the dash. 

Jim's hand reached as if to turn on the ignition, then stopped. "I think we're spotted already." he said. "If we back off now, it'll look suspicious." 

"So you just want to sit here and let them see us?" 

"Yeah." Jim answered. He reached out to his partner, slid his fingers into his long, curly hair. "Come here." 

"What?" Blair gave him a blank look. 

"Come here. They'll just see two star-crossed lovers who got mixed up on where to park." Moving the steering wheel out of the way, he drew Blair across the truck into his lap. "If they see us sitting here smooching, they might tell us to move on, but maybe they won't shoot us." 

"Oh!" Blair's arms automatically wrapped around Jim's neck. Very close, he murmured, "Good plan, Jim." 

Jim nodded, very serious, his fingertips gently massaging the younger man's scalp beneath the thick tresses of long hair. Slowly, he brought him closer until their lips were lightly touching. "I hope you can act like you're into this." he said. "Because they're here." With that, he opened his mouth and gave Blair a lingering, mind-blowingly passionate kiss. 

There was a sudden rap on the window that brought them apart with a jolt. Blair turned to look into the bright beam of a flashlight. Jim shielded his eyes and rolled down the window. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. 

"Leave us alone!" 

"You're trespassing here." said the man holding the light. "Go rent a motel! If you're not out of here in ten seconds, I'm calling the police!" 

Jim quickly held up his hands in surrender. Moving Blair from his lap to his side, he started the vehicle and spun around to leave. He drove toward the main road, turned right and headed for home. "Well, that's it for us tonight. We can't work there any more in this vehicle." He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, thinking. "I'll call Simon and he can send in some more men if he wants to continue the stakeout." 

Blair had not moved from his side. He gazed up at his partner with wide, blue eyes, still speechless from that plundering kiss and wondering how Jim was able to maintain the business-like manner. 

As he drove, Jim wrapped a casual arm around him, leaned back comfortably with one hand on the wheel. "Anyway, Im tired. I don't want to spend another night in the truck. What about you, Chief?" At that, he glanced down at him warmly. "A hot shower, a cup of your herbal tea and about eight hours of sleep. Sounds good, doesn't it?" 

Blair stared up at him a few more seconds before he came out of his stupor. Clearing his throat, he nodded awkwardly. "Um...yeah, man. That sounds real good. I'm really tired." 

Jim gave his shoulders a squeeze. 

Miles passed without conversation, both men lost in their own thoughts. When they turned onto Prospect Street, Blair grew bold enough to speak again. "You don't have to work tomorrow, do you? I mean...it's already past three in the morning." 

"No. The stakeout was it, and since we were spotted, my guess is that we're off the case until further notice. What about you? You have to go to the University tomorrow?" 

"No. I'm off until next week." Blair realized he was still sitting against Jim and slid to the passenger door. "Sorry." he said. 

Jim gave him a quick glance, but said nothing. He parked the truck and got out, waited for Blair to catch up and walked with him to the loft. "You want the shower first?" he asked as they entered. 

"It doesn't matter." 

"You go first." Jim gave him a gentle push toward the bathroom. "I'll get the tea going and call Simon." 

"He's not going to be happy about us getting caught by the bad guys." Blair yawned as he ambled into the bathroom and began his shower. Fifteen minutes later, he returned wearing a tee shirt and boxers, his long curls still damp, and Jim went to take his turn. 

When he returned in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, Jim dropped onto the couch beside him, took his tea and leaned his head back wearily. "So, if we're not working tomorrow, what would you like to do? You got plans?" 

"No. Maybe we could do something together." Blair answered hopefully, sipping his tea. 

"Want to go fishing?" 

"That sounds like fun." 

"At least you won't have to worry about me grabbing you and kissing you there." The big man chuckled with obvious embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Chief." 

"I don't know how you can do that, Jim. You kissed me....man....like a lover, I dont think Ive ever had a kiss like that before....then you you acted like it meant nothing! How do you do that?" 

"Do you think I wasn't affected, too? Blair, youre my best friend and I love you....more than Ive ever loved anybody. I didnt mean for you to think it meant nothing to me. Do you think I'm that cold-hearted?" 

"I hope not." Blair looked a little frightened. "Truthfully, you didn't have to kiss me like that. The bad guys wouldn't have known the difference if it was a real kiss or a fake one. You made it real. Why did you do that?" 

"I was caught up in the moment." Jim answered, waving dramatically. 

"Jim!" 

"Okay! I wanted to kiss you like that! Do I need to keep apologizing?" 

Blair tried to remember the apology and vaguely recalled something close. "Jim, you don't have to apologize for anything." he said. "There are a lot of different kinds of love, you know. How do you love me? 

Jim drew in a deep breath and unmasked his emotions. In every conceivable way you could imagine, Blair. 

Blair felt breathless. I liked the kiss. In fact, if you ever want to do it again, I wouldn't mind." 

"You wouldn't mind?" Jim's head rolled to the side so he could study him. "You mean if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't mind?" 

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." Blair answered, his wide eyes everywhere but on Jim's face. His apprehension was not only visible. His gulp made it also audible. 

Jim smiled at him, reached for his hand, pulled it into his lap and sat holding it peacefully. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked, a bit of teasing to ease the tension. "What's wrong?" 

Blair shrugged, trembling as the big man leaned toward him. "I dont know. Are you going to kiss me?" His voice was edged in tender sarcasm. 

"Yeah. I'm going to kiss you. If thats what you want." Jim waited for final consent. 

Well, it is. So do it. 

Jim closed the distance between them and covered his mouth, kissed him with fire. Opening and closing his mouth on those luscious, full lips, he savored the taste, sucked on them, licked them, nibbled at them. "Oh, Blair..." he moaned as he drew away. "My Blair." 

Blair hugged him desperately, his heart aching for more. "I love you, too, Jim." he said huskily. 

Jim held him tightly. Then, his light blue eyes went to the clock and he sighed. "We really do have to get some sleep." 

Blair was reluctant to move. "It's nice just sitting here in your arms." he said softly. 

"Let's go upstairs and you can sleep in my arms the rest of the night. How does that sound?" 

Blair smiled brightly and nodded. Standing together, they went up the stairs to Jim's bedroom. 

the end. 


End file.
